Xeno King Vegeta
is an incarnation of King Vegeta from a world separate to the main timeline who is a member of the Dark Empire. Appearance Personality Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga ;Advent of Mechikabura Saga King Vegeta was brought back by Mechikabura in order to act as his servant. In the manga, the Dark-Masked King joins Mechikabura and his comrade Demon God Salsa to a visit to the Tree of Might where they confront Turles who has the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged in his chest. The Dark-Masked King attacks Turles and quickly knocks him flying into the Tree behind him. He returns to his master's side after Mechikabura recovers the ball from Turles. In the game, alongside Demon God Salsa, the Dark-Masked King is brought along by Mechikabura in order to aid in retrieving the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball that has merged with Turles: Xeno. He manages to easily take down Turles and then faces off against Vegeta in battle. ;Broly Dark Saga In the game, later on, the Dark Empire Forces consisting of Mechikabura, the Dark-Masked King, and several soldiers confront Super Saiyan 4 Dark Broly Dark having merged with the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball in an attempt to take it away from him. After Broly plows through the lower forces, the Dark-Masked King steps in and fights Broly himself. Sometime after he confronts Bardock: Xeno, The Dark Masked Saiyan powers up further, shattering his mask and removing his cloak to reveal himself as King Vegeta. Bardock: Xeno places a partially destroyed mask on his face and powers up to Super Saiyan 3, surprising King Vegeta. While fighting Bardock, King Vegeta is surprised to find he's having this much fun fighting a low-class warrior. Wanting to finally get revenge Paragus: Xeno attacks King Vegeta from behind, and King Vegeta is shocked a low-class warrior could damage him. Power King Vegeta: Xeno is exceptionally powerful thanks to being the personification of Mechikabura's magic power. In the manga, when he fights Turles: Xeno (Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged) he is able to quickly send him flying backward. After the battle Mechikabura realizes that the initial power of the Dark-Masked King is not that good and he needs to increase the amount of magical power in the Dark-Masked King. In the game, he fights Turles who had merged with the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball and defeats him easily before facing Vegeta: Xeno. Later on, after being powered up by Mechikabura he fights Broly Dark. After shattering his mask he faces Bardock: Xeno, who powers up by becoming the Masked Saiyan and then turning Super Saiyan 3 in order to fight King Vegeta: Xeno. When fighting Bardock, King Vegeta holds the edge (taking no damage) but notes that the battle is fun, King Vegeta is shocked when Paragus: Xeno manages to damage him. In the manga, King Vegeta: Xeno easily takes down base Bardock: Xeno and Paragus: Xeno and shrugs off a sneak attack from Paragus: Xeno, killing him afterwards. King Vegeta: Xeno believes that with this power he will be able to travel back to the genocide of the Saiyans and wipe out both Frieza and Beerus. When Bardock: Xeno becomes the Masked Saiyan once more and becomes Super Saiyan 3 he proves to be able to battle King Vegeta: Xeno. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Dark King's Flash' - King Vegeta: Xeno's special attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. It is a dark energy wave similar to Black-Masked Saiyan's Dark Final Flash. Forms and Transformations Dark-Masked King is a state taken on by King Vegeta: Xeno when under Time Breaker mind control. In this state, he is the personification of Mechikabura's magic power."Time of the Dark Demon Realm's Resurrection" Dark Evolution Dark Evolution is a state that King Vegeta: Xeno takes on after removing his mask, making him powered up compared to his base form. One strand of his hair is red and the rest is black. His eyes are black with red pupils. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Banjō Ginga Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! *King Vegeta: Xeno (Dark-Masked King) vs. Turles: Xeno (Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball) *King Vegeta: Xeno (Dark-Masked King) vs. Broly Dark (game only) *King Vegeta: Xeno vs. Bardock: Xeno (Super Saiyan 3 w/ Time Breaker Mask) Trivia *Interestingly, most of his fights in the Dark Empire Saga have been against other Saiyans such as Broly Dark and the alternate dimension Bardock: Xeno. Broly was sentenced to death by King Vegeta as a baby only to escape death and Planet Vegeta's destruction. His fight with Bardock: Xeno references their status as the fathers of Vegeta and Goku respectively. Additionally, Paragus: Xeno attacks him in revenge due their past history. Gallery Dark Masked King 6.jpg|Dark Masked King retrieving the four-star Dark Dragon Ball DMK.jpg|Dark Masked King with part of his mask broken References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Time Breakers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Kings Category:Villains Category:Saiyans Category:Fathers Category:Extraterrestrials